The Gumball Ghost
by Rikusuke
Summary: It's Halloween night and little Naruto can't wait to go trick-or-treating even though his brother Menma isn't exactly a happy camper. Unfortunately, his mother tells him that they're going to be accompanying the Uchiha family. Naruto's distress at least made Menma feel better. When Sasuke scares/tricks Naruto into giving him his candy, Menma decides to interfere. An AU


**RIKUSUKE IS IN THE BUILDING! ****Hey everybody! It's been so long! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've just been so busy! I have literally no free time! I'm currently on a break so I get a few days off and then I'm going to be busy as hell again. Since it's October, I've decided to try and write as many Halloween fanfics as possible XD This is the first of many. It's also to help me get back into my writing mojo. This is the first thing I've written in months. Anyway, this is an AU. I love Menma to death for those who don't know that. Menma and Naruto are six years old for those who are wondering! It's Halloween and let's see what happens!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Menma!" the little blonde boy screeched, giving a hard tug on the arm of his fox plushie. "Let go!"

The sound of fabric ripping filled the living room and Naruto tumbled to the ground. He sat up, grumbling and rubbing the back of his head; his eyes soon widen when he saw the other arm of his favorite toy in his brother's hand. Menma glanced at the severed, stuffed arm in his hand then back at Naruto. The Namikaze twins stared at each other for several moments; blue eyes locked with blue eyes, whiskered faces with blank expressions. After what felt like centuries, Naruto started sniffling. Menma gulped as he watched his brother sprint out of the room, hugging the rest of his plushie for dear life. He just bought himself a lecture from his parents. Wonderful.

Not long after Naruto had left, their red headed mother came into the living room from where she had been doing laundry down the hall. Menma was grateful that his father was still at work but at the same time he wished he was here. Kushina could sometimes get really scary when she was mad. She took one look at the stuffed arm in the boy's hand and gave him a glare that could knock him dead.

"Menma Namikaze," she began in the calm voice that was so much worse than the loud one. "Why did you break your brother's toy?"

"He stole Kuro!" Menma defended himself. "It was only fair that I took Kyuubi!"

"Did not!" came Naruto's hiccupy reply from behind their mother's legs.

"Did so!" Menma accused. "He wasn't on my bed after breakfast!"

"Menma, I took your plushie." The red head interjected.

"Naru-what?" Menma frowned; looking up at his mother with a confused expression.

"You got a paint on it so I washed it for you." She went on. "It's back on your bed now."

"Oh…" was all the six year old could say. "Heh," he rubbed the back of his head and forced an awkward chuckle. "Sorry Naruto…"

The look his mother was giving him told him that he wasn't off the hook just yet… Crap…

* * *

"I'm so excited, -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced around the room. "I'm going to get so much candy!"

"Hn." Menma grunted, sitting cross legged on the floor in front the couch, his head being propped up by his arm.

After Kushina finished chewing him out, he stood in the corner for god knows how long, and then to top it all off, he wasn't allowed to trick-or-treat tonight. Great. Just great. He just got more and more jealous watching Naruto dart around the room in his cat costume while Menma just sat there wearing his favorite blue hoodie with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"Ready to go, boys?" their father asked as he walked into the room, slipping his jacket on.

"Yes!" Naruto punched the air and ran towards their father.

"Hn." Menma grunted again and begrudgingly got to his feet.

"We need to hurry if we're going to be on time meeting up with the Uchiha." Their mother said as she entered the room.

"What?" Naruto groaned. "I have to go trick-or-treating with Sasuke? I wanted to enjoy my candy not puke after eating it!"

"Naruto, be nice." Minato scolded. "Sasuke's a good kid. At the top of his class too. You could learn something from him."

"Hmph!" Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest, stuck out his lower lip, and looked away. Full pouting mode was now on. Menma couldn't help but snicker at how his fraternal twin's night was slightly worse.

* * *

Menma took a deep breath of the cool, fall air. Even though it sucked that he couldn't trick-or-treat it was still a nice night. The moon was out, shining bright in the clear black sky. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm; it was the perfect kind of weather. Menma occupied himself with looking at all the different costumes of his classmates that the came upon; deciding on a scale of one to ten of how expected the costume was. Kiba was dressed as a dog; the costume got a ten. Shino was a lady bug; after Menma got done laughing he gave him a one because no one would think the self-conscious, quiet Aburame would dress up as lady bug.

Menma was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation that his parents and the Uchiha were having several feet away when Naruto came running over. "Menma! Look how much candy I got!" he grinned, opening his bag as wide as possible and shoving it into his brother's chest.

Menma looked into the bag; Naruto had quite the haul. The bag was almost completely full; a few more houses and there wouldn't be any more room left in the bag. "Wow…that's a lot of candy…" he said trying to keep the jealousy and the temporary hatred for their mother out of his voice.

"I know!" the blonde beamed. "There's no way I'll be able to eat it all myself! You'll help me won't you?"

Menma blinked, having a hard time processing what his brother just said. "But…I ripped Kyuubi's leg off…." He looked away guiltily.

"Mom said she'll so his leg back on in the morning!" the boy told him with another large grin. "Besides, if I thought you took Kyuubi, I'd probably set Kuro on fire."

Menma couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I'll help you eat your candy! You'll get first pick of course and I'll eat what you don't want!"

"Sounds like a plan!" the two boys fist bumped. "I'm gonna get more candy! See ya!" with that the little blonde took off.

Menma contemplated for a moment before deciding he should probably go with him in case he got lost. Naruto had a terrible sense of direction, but so did Menma for that matter; but if they got lost, at least they'd be lost together. He took his time walking after his brother, figuring he wouldn't get far if he stopped at every house he found. When he finally caught up, he saw Sasuke talking to him.

"Looks like you've collected a lot of candy." The Uchiha noted, eyeing the other's boy's haul.

"Heh heh! I think I'm going to need help carrying it all!" Naruto's grin somehow managed to get bigger than usual.

"Since you've got so much candy, you'll probably get a visit from the Gumball Ghost." Sasuke said, beginning to turn away.

"Huh?" Naruto's grin began to falter at the word ghost. "What's the Gumball Ghost?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know about the Gumball Ghost?" Naruto shook his head. "The Gumball Ghost was a boy our age that died on Halloween when he was trick-or-treating. He got attacked by a bunch of zombies who ate all his candy then ate him. The next Halloween, he came back as a ghost and haunted kids his age that collected a bunch of candy. He ate their candy then killed them like the zombies did to him. He does that every Halloween."

If you took one look at Naruto's face you'd think somebody just slapped him upside the head. His bright blue eyes were as round as the moon and his mouth was hanging open. "H-H-Has anyone ever survived the Gumball Ghost?!" he demanded, grabbing the front of Sasuke's vampire costume.

"You'll be fine as long as you know where to live your candy as an offering." Sasuke replied. "I leave him all my candy every Halloween so he won't kill me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulled him closer. "You'll take my candy and give it to him right?! Please Sasuke!" he begged.

"I dunno," Sasuke looked away. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want!" Naruto replied immediately.

"Hm," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "Ya know that yo-yo with the leaf symbol on it you had at school the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"I want it."

Naruto frowned. "But Gramma Tsunade gave me that yo-yo… she told me to take really good care of it because it was her little brother's…"

"Fine," Sasuke turned away. "I'll make sure to tell everyone at school how you died."

"Wait!" Naruto called. "I'll bring you the yo-yo when school starts back! Here, take me candy!" the little blonde shoved his bag into the other boy's arm. "Thanks for doing this for me Sasuke! You really saved my life!" he smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Sasuke smiled back and with that, still shaking over the ghost story, Naruto bolted back to his parents.

"You little shit!" Menma snapped at the Uchiha's smug face. His parents would kill him for this kind of language but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke snickered as the oldest Namikaze came stalking towards him. "Not my fault the little idiot's scared of ghosts. Ha! I'm surprised he believed me! I made that up on the spot!"

"Give me Naruto's candy!" Menma demanded.

"No way!" Sasuke then laughed when the other boy threatened him with his fists. "Like I'm afraid of you! You wouldn't dare touch me! My dad is the chief of Konoha's police! If you even put a finger on me he'll put you behind bars!"

"You think I'm scared of your rich family?" Menma growled. "This is what I think of you duck ass!"

That night, Sasuke was discovered on the ground by his older brother Itachi. Sasuke had a bloody nose and a black eye. All of his candy was reported missing.

* * *

Naruto yawned and walked out of his parents' bedroom. After the terrifying story about the Gumball Ghost he begged his parents to let him sleep with them. He felt like he barely slept at all. He jumped at every noise he heard and had to pee almost every other hour. He made his way to his room, still yawning and rubbing the back of his messy blonde hair.

When he entered his room he found something he wasn't expecting to see. There was candy dumped in a big pile on his bed that was probably big enough to cover the upper half of his body. Beside the pile was his bright orange fox plushie. He quickly picked it up and noticed a band aid was wrapped around its leg, holding it onto the rest of the stuffed animal. Naruto noticed a note on the top of the pile and grabbed it.

"Dear Naruto Namikaze:

Thank you for your gift of candy. Not many kids give me offerings. I want you to have all of this candy as a reward.

From the Gumball Ghost"

Hardly able to contain his excitement, clutching Kyuubi tightly, he dropped the note and bolted out of his room to go tell his brother that he still wanted to pick first.

* * *

**End of Halloween fic #1!**

**This was just something I started thinking about the other day XD I love the little Namikaze twins, I just think they're adorable. ****Gumball Ghost...yeah...don't think to hard about it XD I kept writing the letter to literate for a six year old. I kept using big words so I had to dumb it down XD ** Anyway, I hoped you liked the first Halloween fic!

**If you liked this fic and would like to see more like it READ & REVIEW! If you liked it, tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked it, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
